


The Beta's Wolf

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Wolf Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20





	The Beta's Wolf

Liam was momentarily startled when he stepped through the door of the apartment after gym, watching as the black wolf paraded around the lounge. Its tail slivered alongside the back of the couch, eyes flicking to Liam when it heard a gasp escape the boys mouth. The wolf let out a low growl moving closer to Liam where he stood frozen in the doorway, but as if it had sensed Liam's uncertainty it slowly bowed its head and Liam in turn knelt beside it extending his hand "Hey babe" Liam said softly as the wolf dipped its head into Liam's hand, gracing his palm with a soft lick. Liam moved his hand around to the wolf's neck, scratching softly as the wolf curled its head into Liam's chest. They sat like that for a few moments before Liam whispered into the wolfs fur, "I've got to get cleaned up" motioning to the shower with a nod. The wolf followed him down the short passage but made a turn into the bedroom while Liam headed to the shower. Liam heard the sheets rustle briefly as the wolf jumped onto the bed, curling up close the pillows. 

Liam undressed and waited in front of shower for the water to warm upstanding. His mind was on the black wolf occupying their bed. Has Theo been having nightmares again? He usually only does a full shift when he's upset. Did something happen while he was out. Is he just cold? Liam hated leaving Theo alone, because as different as they were the two were connected on such a level that without the other, they barely felt human. Liam would be overcome with anger and Theo would drown in his guilt.

Liam made his way across the hall into their bedroom, tossing his wet towel aside earning a growl from the wolf. Liam chuckled knowing how annoyed Theo got with his sloppiness. "Yeah I know, I know" he whined, rolling his eyes "I'll pick it up later", at which Liam could have sworn he heard a snort. He pulled some sweatpants on and made his way over to the bed, crawling up close to the wolf. And as if it was the most natural thing, the wolf stretched out from its curled up position allowing Liam to snuggle into to its body. Liam laid on his back with his head resting on the wolfs side, its heart thumping softly against the back of Liam's neck. He gently picked up its huge paw and placed it in his palm, its claws scratching gently at his fingertips. The animal huffed, its body curling in slightly, resting his head on Liam's bare chest. 

"I would ask why you shifted but I'm not doctor Dolittle...and if you're even thinking of calling me Stewart Little..." Liam teased with a soft smile. The wolf nudged at Liam with its nose. "Ha...I like this, you can't give me shit" Liam laughed with a bright smile as he wiggled against the wolf's soft fur to get comfortable. The wolf eyed him sternly, growling almost inaudibly before it closed its eyes. The two laid there cuddled up listening to the sound of rain against the window. Drifting off to the sound of Liam's heart beating, the wolf let out a long sigh, its breath warm on Liam's chest. The Beta stared up at the ceiling, his back warm against his wolf's, the tips of his toes tucked under a fluffy white blanket, and the fresh scent of rain and earth mixing filled up his nostrils.

Liam's eyes rolled over everything in their room - their plasma mounted on the wall, the Playboy bunny calendar hanging behind the door, the Xbox controllers dangling from the console, the painting of the crescent moon cradling a burning sun. Liam's eyes suddenly snapped back to the calendar. The wolf startled awake by the sudden spike in Liam's heart rate. Liam flipped over onto his knees turning to face the wolf "Theo... I'm so sorry...I didn't realize...that's why you...oh no... I'm so sorry babe" Liam stuttered looking back at the calendar again. It was the anniversary of Tara's death. The wolf let out a soft whimper and laid its head back down on the bed facing away from Liam. With his heart still pounding Liam crawled up next to the wolf again, draping an arm over him "It's okay. I'm here" he whispered, the sleek black fur sliding between his fingers as he left comforting strokes down the wolf's side.  
*  
The following morning Liam was brushing his teeth after another hot shower with only a white towel hanging around his waist, the bathroom still thick with steam. A movement by the door caught his attention. Two yellow eyes were glowing through the steam, the black wolf emerged slowly rising until Theo was standing upright in his human from. His body glistened from the humid air and he strutted up to Liam slowly, his eyes trailing down from Liam's lips to where the corner of the towel was tucked in on his hip.

Liam spat out his toothpaste, running the back of his hand over his mouth "Hey" was all he managed before Theo was standing right up against him, his one hand tangled in Liam's hair, the other slowly running up his side then back down again to the towel. Theo's face was buried in Liam's neck, breathing against his skin "I need you. Right now" Theo purred, his voice deep and croaky. That familiar tingle settled in the pit of Liam's stomach, all his muscles tensing up. A deep moan escaped Liam as Theo rolled his index finger between the towel and the Beta's damp skin, undoing the bit that was tucked in, the towel dropping to the floor. 

Theo's lips brushed the top of Liam's shoulder, his hand sliding down Liam's back, trailing over his ass. Liam pushed his hand up over Theo's chest, over the curve of his neck cupping his chin, pulling him closer. Liam dragged his thumb over Theo's bottom lip pulling it down leaving it exposed. His eyes were fixed on Theo's as he licked into his mouth, the inside of the Chimera's mouth hot and wet against his. Liam pulled away from the kiss nuzzling his nose against Theo's cheek, his tongue swiped along the Chimera's jaw. 

Theo pulled him closer, gritting his teeth "Fuck, Liam" and with a blindingly quick move he spun the younger boy around pinning him against the basin. His one hand still in Liam's hair the other pressing down on his hip as he grinded hard into Liam, his chest flush with the beta's back.

Liam gripped the edges of the basin, breathless, his eyes now flashing yellow, he lifted his head to meet Theo's reflection in the mirror "Are you just gonna stand there?" Liam breathed with a grin. Theo leaned down and whispered into Liam's ear "Don't glow your eyes at me...you know what that does", darting his tongue over his earlobe, as he bunched Liam's hair tighter in his fist, yanking his head back. His hand moved from Liam's hip, settling on his neck just under his jaw, squeezing hard. Theo bucked into Liam's ass as he heard a strained moan escape the beta before he spoke, "Show me"


End file.
